bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijūrō Arakami
| marital status = Single (Bisexual) | relatives = Seireitou Kawahiru (Biological Father) Unknown Female Kitsune (Biological Mother, Deceased) Unknown Orphanage (Surrogate Family, Deceased) | education = Autodidactism (Inherent) Standard Japanese Education | status = Active | signature skill = Reijutsu Zanjutsu Martial Arts (Buki) }} Seijūrō Arakami Kawahiru no Mae (河昼の前·荒神·清十郎, Kawahiru no Mae Arakami Seijūrō), often referred to as Seiji (政治, Seiji) by those that know him, is a male Sōzōshin with a direct powerful Kitsune lineage that's made a name for himself in both the and the , attracting many individuals of interest over the past few years. Conceived between the union of Seireitou Kawahiru — his biological father and the man that's infamously known as the "Shiroyasha" ( , Shiroyasha; translated as "White Yaksha") throughout various worlds because of his exploits over much of his lifetime, unofficially making him a member of the nearly-extinct Kawahiru Clan, and an extremely powerful nine-tailed female Kitsune who's well-versed in the art of spellcasting, through a series of drunken mishaps on the former's part, he was abandoned at a young age and raised shortly after the latter's death in an orphanage somewhere in the Human World because of the chaotic state of the Reikai. Though raised in a caring environment, he eventually fell into despair after experiencing the worst even in his lifetime — losing all those he held dear; however, such a tragic moment in his history led to the awakening of his latent spiritual talent, which he nurtured over the following years — isolating himself from the rest of society. It's known that he's encountered , either learning from them in various usually unorthodox ways, or defeating them and assimilating their unique skills, methods, and techniques into his arsenal — slowly becoming a threat in his own right. His cold and sardonic views of life had led him to become a for hire, becoming part of conflicts that threaten the lives of the innocent; it's because he considers himself, in his words, "a janitor that cleans the filth infecting society". Having ended the lives of many corrupt and evil beings, from those who were in a political position to beings that were worshiped and feared by many, he's gained the moniker of "Banshōgiri Kaitōyasha" (万障斬り灰刀夜叉, lit. "Creation-Slaying Ashen Blade Yaksha") — referring to ending his all of his targets — regardless of their ethnicity, social standing, power levels and everything in between with his signature sword and his hair which is likened to ash itself; this, ironically, creates a parallel between his father and himself, both of them viewed and called demons by those that dare oppose them. After discovering and gaining mastery over his Kitsune powers, Seijūrō traverses between the Reikai and the Human World, toppling those he considers "evil" while saving the lives of many and making a profit in the process; to this extent, he's considered to be an anti-hero of sorts, despite his skewed views and actions. Thus, he's considered to be one of the various third-party members in the series, Bleach: Extinction. Appearance Seijūrō's general appearance is described as one that's closer to a civilian above any other, beguiling his status as both a mercenary and a warrior; this misconception is further enhanced by his physical age, which teeters between late adolescence and early adulthood. Due to this, people tend not to take him as seriously as he wants, which forces his hand at instances — causing him to show his true power, thus making others bend to his whims. Regardless, he notes that such misconceptions have its advantages, as it hides his true identity; this makes it harder for his enemies to find him, believing that he's an adult instead of a bratty teenager — most of whom have never gotten a good look at him overall. Even those he's allied with in both the past and the present wouldn't believe that the merciless mercenary who's able to kill those more powerful than him while drawing on great amounts of power to do so and the moody self-hating silver-haired teen are one in the same. He's overt to have unusual traits, most notably his wavy silvery-white hair; it's believed that he's albino, but it stems from his status as a Sōzōshin with the Shiroyasha's blood running through his veins. It's also become the partial cause for his acute sensitivity towards the realm of spirits, something he slowly grew accustomed to with the mastery of his signature weapon and eventual growth of his spititual talents, even though such a "gift" nearly drove him to the brink of committing suicide. He's noted to have exhibited other traits, but only when he's using his spiritual powers or the abilities of his signature weapon — one of which includes the color shift of his irises, going from the usual blue to a golden-yellow and gaining black sclera; this makes it appear as if he's possessed by an evil force or has hollowfied, despite confirming he's not a , which is partially true due to the nature of his powers. For him, this trait is fitting as it enhances the fear he instills into his targets — making it all the more believable that he's some sort of harbinger of death. It's recognized that the tragic events of his past have let a deep scar on him — metaphorically-speaking, which serves as an aid for his personal desire to become stronger; this is further enhanced when he received his sword from an unknown benefactor, finally founding a way to silence the spirits that have been haunting him for quite a while since his awakening to the spiritual realm. For many years, he's trained both his body and his mind — making sure each balances out the other. Not only did he gain mastery over the art of reijutsu and an enhanced intellect, but his body has gained a certain amount of muscle tone that's more than suitable for combat, despite his young age; this is seen by his well-toned midsection, his buffed up and muscular arms, legs, and neck, and his improved back area. Nevertheless, such a tone tends to be hidden by his various articles of clothing, thus making him seem frail and scrawny to others and makes him an "easier target" for bullying and intimidation by those much larger than him. This presents itself as one of his advantages in most cases, as it allows him to put down such people with ease during fights — baffling not only his targets, but the onlookers as well — most wondering how he can pull off such amazing feats with his "small frame". He's also noted to have a few scars covering his body, which notes the hard work he's put in improving himself overall; the noticeable scar is the one on his right eye — though it's minuscule and insignificant to the normal perception. Despite possessing a scowl he wears on his face constantly — which puts distance between him and others, most likely due to him being affected by his past, he's noted to be quite handsome, having soft rugged features worthy of a man; it's been noted by Seijūrō that he may have inherited such traits from both of his parents — who were known to be outstandingly attractive in their own right. At times, he's usually seen with a blank or confused expression — stating his feelings towards certain events. He has the common height of someone his age and possesses a sturdy frame from all the training he's done — letting him stand the brunt of most offensive measures and keep on going, in comparison with his weak and waifish frame he had before the tragic incident when he was living blissfully in ignorance. Only in rare instances, does he smile; when that happens, it's noted to be very charming — enticing the individuals around him, making them have some sort of attraction to him. Somewhat of a comical note, he's noted to be a "well-endowed" individual by most older people and those of his age; combined with his attractiveness, this earns Seijūrō the comedic ire of his peers — something that he tends to be ignorant to. In lieu of his physical traits, his apparel.... doesn't really fit the bill; it's lackluster and doesn't make him stand out too much. For him, this is a good thing, yet a bad thing. The good aspect of it is that it helps him blend in with the crowd; the bad aspect is that it doesn't make him look "warrior material", but rather as some moody teen. While he may find this to be annoying at times, it tends to be for the best — allowing him to accomplish his given tasks without arousing suspicion from his enemies and allies alike. Though he has a variety of casual outfits he wears on occasions, he holds preference to two in particular — one for his missions and the other for when he's in public or going through his usual therapy sessions; despite this, both of them having very similar traits that they share, especially in terms of accessories (if any are usually found) and in color. For the one that he wears in public, it consists of a light grey buttoned-up dress with a normal grey t-shirt underneath, a pair of light black denim jeans with three horizontal tears on the right kneecap, and a pair of sneakers; he's usually seen with his silver-colored pants chain on the left side of his jeans and wears three beaded-string bracelets on his right hand. He has a special necklace he wears that's made from an inexpensive material, noted to be his most prized possession as it's the last thing that reminds him of his parents. Like his sword, he's never seen without it; speaking of which, he keeps his sword in a round cylinder case strapped to his back. Whenever people see the case, they think that he's an artist — a typical forethought considering that's what the case is usually used for — storing large poster drawings or things of a similar manner, unbeknownst to what's really hidden in there. When he's on his mission, donning the identity of the "Banshōgiri Kaitōyasha" — there's a slight shift in his clothing, but nothing major — retaining the traits of normal civilian apparel. He wears a thick, yet insulated blood-red zip-up hoodie — something that's made from an extremely durable material, thus able to take the brunt of most attacks suffering little damage — providing some sort of adequate protection, a darker shade of his usual denim, and a pair of gray-colored high-top combat boots that's good for all-terrain — making it much easier to move in, thus suitable for combat. Instead of his usual pants chain, it's swapped out for his signature chain-shuriken; on the other hand, he's now seen with his signature katana strapped and hanging on the opposite end of his pants by a small pair of chains — donned in an iaidō-style, which is part of his signature fighting style. In any given moment, he can unhook his blade from his side, letting him hold it and its sheath freely. The most noticeable aspect of this outfit is the oni mask that obscures the lower-half of his face; this is key to not only hiding his true identity but emphasizing his epithet that people refer to him by. It's black in color and known to be frowning, which helps compliment the scowl that Seijūrō always has on; like with most of his possessions, it's known to be very durable — capable of surviving insurmountable blows while suffering little damage. It has a special mechanism that muffles his voice, giving it a certain level of baritone and making it deeper than normal; this serves to further conceal his real identity, while instilling fear into his enemies. In short, while Seijūrō doesn't come off as the most approachable individual, he's not to be underestimated; looks can be deceiving, after all, something he proves on multiple occasions. Despite his hardened exterior, it truly masks the remnants of any feelings and doubts that he's still plagued by and sometimes succumbs to; this makes it harder for a person to perceive who he truly is — a moody teenager, a heartless killer, or a young man who's internally crying for help and solace. Personality Seijūrō Arakami - Personality - Motion Sickness.jpg|One of his more.... "comical" traits and somewhat of a crippling weakness, Seijūrō is suffering from motion sickness due to the extreme bumpiness of a joyride he's dragged along. Seijūrō Arakami - Personality - Therapy.jpg|Seijūrō having psychiatric treatment with his psychiatrist during one of his many sessions to alleviate some of his trauma. Seijūrō Arakami - Personality -Overwhelmed.jpg|Due to having practically nonexistent social skills because of his self-isolation, Seijūrō finds himself overwhelmed by a person's gossip during conversations, often getting lost. History Born through the illicit union of the infamous Shiroyasha on one of his many drunken sexual exploits and a female Kitsune who once served the famed mythical entity, — who's said to have been the mother of the famed Onmyōji, , Seijūrō grew up in an impoverished life devoid of many luxuries afforded by most kids in his generation. While details are unknown about how his parents formally met, but it's estimated that she was in one of the many host clubs in the red light district of the around the same time as Seireitou himself. Through a series of inane yet pleasurable events, ending in the physical and financial decimation of the host club — leading to 14 arrests for drunken disorderliness and the owner nearly committing suicide from the outcome of the ordeal, never being able to live it down as it spread like wildfire the next day, the two escaped under the cover of darkness and copulated in one of the many love hotels populating said district. Since neither had any recollection of the night's events the day after, they immediately went their separate ways — vowing to never see one another again for quite understandable reasons. The Kitsune later discovered she was pregnant with Seireitou's child, and later gave birth to Seijūrō sometime later, wanting a chance to raise a child of her own; however, her body wasn't properly suited for child-rearing, thus ran into complications while birthing Seijūrō. In order to compensate, she had to use much of her powers to ensure that the baby wouldn't die. Thus, while there was no miscarriage, his mother's lifespan was greatly reduced and much of her power was transferred over to the baby. Seijūrō's mother noted that he shared many traits with his biological father: from the silver hair to the dead-fish eyes; oddly enough, he was rather complacent for one that was born, as he was very calm even in the most turbulent of situations. Even though he grew up in the most impoverished areas of the Soul Society, he was satisfied so long as he was with his mother. As he grew older and his mother's time grew short, deciding that the Reikai was growing more and more chaotic with each rising threat, she traveled to the and put Seijūrō up for adoption in a nearby orphanage located in the rural area of , ; she left him the necklace, which he would later dub as a "good luck charm". Soon after, his mother died upon returning home — using the remainder of her powers to find the silver-haired child a place to call home, her body decaying into almost immediately. Somehow sensing his mother's premature demise, Seijūrō had cried for the first time in his life. Being raised in the orphanage, Seijūrō grew up as a loner — feared and despised by those around him, children and adults alike; this stemmed from his silvery hair, which was considered to be very unnatural, and the fact that he wasn't fazed by most things others feared. It's also due to him not knowing how to properly interact with others, as he's always with his mother, thus tend to perform unnecessary actions or make small mistakes that would get himself, and at times others in trouble. However, as he grew older, such fear and disapproval of his existence turned to envy as his talents in various areas blossomed: education, the arts, to even recreational tasks were no problem for Seijūrō — being second nature to his person; this is due to him being able to absorb, retain, and execute much of the information presented to him much faster than those around him. Being very aware of such an attitude towards him, he feigned acceptance but had secretly shown contempt for such a demeanor, as he (rightfully) thought that they would use him for their benefit and throw him away at their convenience. Through such a facade, he was finally able to make a few friends and was accepted by his older peers; caught up in the false kindness of those that got close to him, he decided that it no longer mattered if they were faking or not, just as long he had people he can spend time and casually converse with. It was a feeling that reminded him of the time that he spent with his deceased mother. This feeling was especially strong as his friends were also orphans, going through similar circumstances thus can understand their pain to a certain degree. In his late teenage years, he got a job as a courier — working for the district's most well-known delivery company in order to gather funds; he realized that it was nearly time for him to leave, as the legal age was fast approaching and he would be ousted when it came per district's rules. After graduating high school fairly early, skipping grades years prior because of his consistent string of high scores, and gaining the necessary funds to assert his independence, Seijūrō left the place he once raised him and went out to explore the world around him. He regularly visited his former home to check up on his peers that either still inhabited there or made frequent visits like himself once they left, while doing some volunteer work with new orphans — as the place was sometimes short-handed with staff despite being more than well-funded. It's through these visits that he started to form real bonds with those that despised and feared him, forgiving those that once mistreated him while becoming more cheerful as a person. He even bonded with the new orphans who began to look up to him as an elder brother figure. It seemed things were going his way, but little did he know that this would be the prelude to the most life-changing event — one that would forever change him as a person. To Be Written.... Equipment Chained Throwing Knives: Something that he had custom-made — using unique methods to craft them Seijūrō is always seen carrying around a set of shuriken strapped to the chain of his pants, detachable through a special magnetic mechanism on said chain; it serves as his primary offensive long-range weapon. He finds them to be very handy, as it allows him to stroke his targets from the distance while not letting them know of his position. Having been self-taught in wielding these small, dangerously sharp blades — most of which was done through witnessing other users' proficiency with such a weapon, copying their movements through eidetic memory, Devin has high amounts of skill in shurikenjutsu — proficient enough to control their trajectory at will by the position he launches them; this makes it possible to have multiple shuriken assault his target from multiple angles, making it almost impossible to block them all. They are known to be very responsive to his spiritual powers, their power and accuracy increase if infused with a small amount — making them all the more deadly. These shuriken are made from a durable metal, thus can't be cut through or deflected easily; not only that, they are lightweight, thus able to travel through the air at incredible speeds — having no additional lag. These serves as factors for its easy usage. Though usually carrying a set, Seijūrō has some hidden underneath his hoodie — usable through a mechanism that allows for automatic summoning and/or fire, letting him catch his enemies off-guard. Though he tends to finish off his targets using his sword or his powers, he uses his shuriken to off opponents he deems either "weak" or "unworthy to die by his blade". Hidden Switchblade: Another weapon at Seijūrō's disposal, it tends to be used either in minor circumstances — when he's either threatening or interrogating others, or when he's separated from his sword for any reason; in comparison to the rest of his weaponry, it's significantly more..... mundane. It has no unique properties whatsoever, being a plain switchblade knife; this doesn't stop it from being useful nonetheless. Like his shuriken, he usually keeps it hidden on his person — springing it on his adversaries the moment they think that he's unarmed; it should also be noted that it's not as fragile or as dull as the standard switchblade, being made from enhanced material so it's usable for longer periods. As with most of his things on hand, it's very durable — being able to take the brunt of most attacks, suffering little damage, and the blade is incredibly sharp — able to cut through solid material with ease and pierce the flesh of its targets upon contact. Because it's a bladed object, it's very effective when used in conjunction with his swordsmanship — though not as powerful when such skills are used with an actual sword, especially one as powerful as his signature blade. Regardless, it serves as one of his most reliable assets; somewhat of a comical note, he's usually seen masterfully flipping the blade in and out — either when he's alone or when he's having a conversation with others. This tends to put others on edge, as they believe he will use it to mug them in some manner — although such is not the case; in other instances, people would think that he's some sort of emo or suicidal maniac — which is only complimented by his blank expression and the scar he has on his right eye. Apparently, he finds the activity to be very relaxing, much to the chagrin of others. Important Relics and Artifacts Yomotsu Magatani (黄泉勾玉, lit. "Curved Jewel of the Underworld"): An ancient decorative necklace that formerly belonged to his mother — obtaining it through unknown circumstances, it's considered to be one of the many ancient treasures hidden within the Yuanren; it's rumored to have been forged by a sometime in the past, imbuing it with great amounts of power for an unknown purpose, but was hidden away shortly after its demise. Ironically, Seijūrō considers this to be his "good luck charm" — despite repudiating the concept of luck altogether; it's more appropriate to say that it acts as more of a memento if anything. Seijūrō noted that he always felt his mother's presence within the necklace, thus the reason why he holds onto it so dearly — refusing to let it go for even a moment. Sometimes later, he unintentionally assimilated the vast powers it held into his being during one of his many training sessions to improve and master his spiritual powers, manifesting his Kitsune lineage in the form of a sudden transformation while simultaneously making him aware of his Sōzōshin heritage. This left the artifact completely drained of all of its power, becoming a husk of its former self. Regardless, Seijūrō still keeps it on his person at all times for sentimental reasons, sometimes making small prayers on it so that his mother may watch over him as he embarks on his missions and fulfills his life purpose. Intetsukijin's Sheath (陰鉄鬼神の鞘, Intetsukijin no Saya): Intetsukijin is a dangerous weapon that Seijūrō carries around because of the multiple energies of different beings ensnared within; such coalition of mixed energies can't be contained for too long, no matter how powerful the weapon. If left unchecked, it can have adverse effects on the user, the environment, and other elements. Thus, the Asauchi is accompanied by an equally powerful sheath that has the capabilities of keeping such energies in check at a constant. A black sleek decorative sheath with three thin beige lines near the top end, it's said to have been forged from a tree possessing a unique type of bark, located within the depths of the most dangerous parts of the Yuanren; due to this, the sheath itself can be used as a weapon, as it possesses a myriad of unique abilities. Interestingly enough, Seijūrō once commented that it a distinct "holy feeling" to it, to which he didn't further elaborate; however, it can be inferred that such aura is most likely due to the material from which its derived and to act as a countermeasure to the various swirling energies of the blade. When combined with the immense power of the Amenotejikara beads, the two serve as an "absolute sheathe" — protecting both Seijūrō and others from the sword's vicious influence. Amenotejikara (天手力, lit. "Heavenly Hand Power"): Seijūrō's interests in procuring powerful ancient artifacts has led to him obtaining this unique set of prayer beads, which possess an incredible degree of divine power to it; modeled after the , they were created by an equally divine entity that once roamed the Reikai, exterminating those who could be a potential threat to it if left alone. Shortly after his death, the Amenotejikara was hidden away so that it could never fall into the wrong hands; it's unknown when the beads were found, but they had many owners over the past few generations, Seijūrō being the current one. According to him, he took the beads from the previous owner — who had misused its power to bring harm to those that oppose him; luckily, said owner was also one of Seijūrō's assigned targets, doubling the spoils in his favor. Beautiful in coloration and shining like pearls reflecting sunlight, the Amenotejikara constantly emits a radiant aura from its being. When Seijūrō used his spiritual abilities to assess their capabilities, he was rather pleased as it had the power to help contain the ever-growing power of his sword, fully aware of its dangerous influence when left unchecked. Thus, despite the fact that the beads' power can be used in other ways, Seijūrō converts it to an additional layer of protection for his sword; when combined with the capabilities of Intetsukijin's sheath, the two serve as an "absolute sheathe". When the blade is drawn, the beads are usually tied around his arm or kept around his neck until its time for the sword to be sheathed once more. Kushiaramitama-no-Shinken (奇荒御魂の神剣, lit. "Divine Sword of the Wondrously Violent Spirit"): Another treasure derived from the deepest nether regions of the Reikai, the red sword-shaped stone is said to be a divine tool that's utilized by the Japanese God of War — ; in a sense, it can be considered to be a sacred regalia of sorts, albeit one of little power. In fact, upon discovery and usage Seijūrō pointed out the true purpose of such a treasure: the amplification of all spirit-based or spirit-infused weaponry; in the hands of one that's not in tune with the realm of spirits, it's just a hunk of red rock whose value is diminished to a mere trinket of unknown origins. However, when possessed by one of great spiritual power and control — blessed by the energies that make up the Reikai and all that inhabit it, the Kushiaramitama-no-Shinken becomes a weapon of great magnitude, capable of striking down those that oppose its wielder when used in the correct fashion. Though it has been passed down for many centuries, only a select few were capable of drawing out its true nature. Interestingly enough, it's rumored that — a member of the Royal Guard bearing the epithet "God of the Sword" (刀神, Tōshin), used this relic as the basis for creating the used by the Shinigami. Hachiman was a Kami that presided over war, thus it's tools are geared towards bloodshed and conquering. While shaped in the form of a sword, the War God's most commonly-used weapon, its energies allow the user to amplify all spirit-related weaponry in their possession; this causes an evolution of sorts that conjures up said weapon's hidden potential, which couldn't be achieved by any other means. Seijūrō commonly refers to such a phenomenon as the Oversoul Arts ( , Ōbasōru Āto; lit. "Spirit Weapon Overlay Amplifying Technique") — the Kushiaramitama-no-Shinken and the selected weapon becoming one. He further emphasizes that this works because the Kushiaramitama-no-Shinken acts as both a foundation and a catalyst. Seijūrō later discovers that this relic can be used as a weapon by itself by infusing one's energy, thus taking on a new form, mainly due to the Kushiaramitama-no-Shinken itself being forged as a tool of war in the first place; the form it takes is dependent on the wielder's preference, but its potential tends to be maximized when in sword form. This treasure is something that's highly valued by many warriors who specialize in weaponry, thus is commonly sought after; while it becomes a boon for Seijūrō in various aspects, its paints a bigger target on him for those wishing to utilize its near-unlimited potential. This makes it one of his most heavily-guarded artifacts on his person, kept in a highly durable and very secure case strapped to his left thigh and sealed with a unique spell that's dispelled when it's about to be used. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Martial Arts Prowess Reijutsu Asauchi Kitsune Lineage Quotes * (About himself) "Though I may be a moody loner and piece of trash in the eyes of society, a demonic entity that mercilessly takes the lives of others in the eyes of my victims, and a mistake that's inherited traits from two of the most powerful beings in existence for those who consider me an adversary — knowing everything about me, at least I found a purpose in life; it's something I'll never let go of or take for granted." * (During his first meeting with Seireitou Kawahiru) "Oh, I guess you're my father. Not what I expected from one who's renowned throughout the martial arts world as "God Fist" and feared as the infamous "Shiroyasha". But as I've learned throughout my life, looks can be deceiving." * "I know what you're thinking: "Oh, they're gray so they can't be dangerous! Gray's a stupid and depressing color!" Well two things: one, you're a stupid and depressing color and gray just fucked you up!" * (To his victims before killing them) "For you, there's no hope, there's no light, there's no mercy, and definitely no future. At the end of the road, only despair, suffering, and darkness awaits you! Your demise is apparent at this point!" * (Seijūrō's snarkiness to another person's optimism) "Must be nice to live in your own haze of ignorance and bliss, not a care in the world to deter you from enjoying life." * "I have long since closed my eyes to the light of the world; it's a privilege reserved for those who refuse to taint themselves with the sin. My goal lies in the darkness, a place well-suited for one who has dirtied their hands over and over to protect the innocence of others." * (Defining his purpose in life) "The world is just a shit hole because everything is so well mixed together, you can't even tell the difference between good and evil. Through it all, how will one go about marking the evil in this shit hole and take them out? You wish that such things exist only in fairy tales. Heroes aren't born, they're created. Whether it'd be for someone.... or because of someone.... There's no way a person created like that would be of any use to this world, right? What we need right now isn't a hero. What we need right now in the midst of such turbulence and debauchery is someone who cleans away this world of its trash." Trivia *He's based on Yu-Jin from Blade Note — a manhwa that the author finds to be a bit graphic, but done right. *Though rather undocumented, he seems to look up to Izari Kenshiko — the current holder of the (剣八, lit. "Sword-Eight") title and one of the few who's been under the tutelage of all four Yonkō, something rather unheard of. It's unknown where such admiration comes from, given the two have never met and the former never knew of Seijūrō's existence in the first place, but according to the silver-haired boy, Izari represents the balance of "idealism" and "power" — something most individuals are unable to balance because usually abandon one for the other to some extent. *According to the author, this meant to be a reflection of Devin Westbrook, his FTF counterpart, who upon his conception was seen as too overpowered by fandom standards — even though the manga itself proved otherwise, thus was scrapped for sometime until his re-creation on the author's whim. Thus, most of his skills that didn't fit the site's standards are transferred onto this article where the power scaling is more.... appropriate. *This will technically be the author's first character on this site since he deleted his previous ones upon request for certain reasons; it should be noted that this character is also a very powerful one, despite the author not having passed the RQPCE — mandatory to prove a user is able to create a character without power-stacking and being in poor quality. *Unironically, the reason why the author decided to make Seijūrō one of Seireitou Kawahiru's many bastard offspring because of the running gag with the latter concerning women; this would also fit in with the character's appearance, which shares many traits with Seireitou himself, especially the silver hair. References Behind the Scenes Originally, Seijūrō was slated to be a rank-and-file Soul Reaper, fitting in with the standards of the RQPCE exams after reaching a dead-end with Sarutobi Toshiie — finding out that all he did was making a ridiculously OP character by the standards of his age group; however, after learning that he didn't need to take the exam for now due to the lack of new user activity, the author jumped at the chance to recreate Seijūrō into something new, yet familiar. This eventually lead to the current version, which he finds well-suited to participate in the site's Fanon Canon project, doubling as an opportunity to improve both his RPing skills and give him some ideas to use for his own story he has planned for years on FTF. Should there be a theme song for this character, it would be Rain by SID; it's something considered to be rather fitting, explaining Seijūrō's entirety. In terms of voice actors, Seijūrō's would have the same as his counterpart for consistency; his Japanese voice actor would be — the seiyū for very memorable anime characters such as Adlet Mayer from Rokka no Yūsha, Colteo from 91 Days, Aoto from Divine Gate, and Ichiya Suzaku from Qualidea Code. His English dub voice actor would be Garret Storms, well know for his portrayal of Rogue Cheney from the popular anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. The English voice character's voice is more dark and somber while having a humble air to it, making it very fitting for Seijūrō overall. When translated Seijūrō's name means "Purified Ten Sons of the Wild God". It should be noted that, while he refers to himself as just "Seijūrō Arakami", his full name was given to him by his mother to denote both his Sōzōshin and Kitsune heritage. Kawahiru, which means "by the river" or "surrounding the daytime" — depending on the translation, comes from his father, while Mae which translates as "ago" — often denoting to past events, coming from the legendary Kitsune of the ; in a sense, the last part is considered to be rather fitting considering how heavily influenced Seijūrō is by his past, turning him into his present self. Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Sozoshin Category:Original Characters Category:Reijutsu Users